


Dirty

by CrawlOutThroughTheFallout



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad guys, Bara!Sans, F/M, Like 17, Mobster skelebros, SOooooOOOooo late to this fandom, Smol Reader, They're Not Nice, also sans is a manwhore, but better late than never amiright?, but pap is secretly a marshmallow, buttttt yeah idk what im doing anymore, does anyone ever even read these anymore?, dont read, she's underage, shy reader, so if that's not for you sorry, they run the cartel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlOutThroughTheFallout/pseuds/CrawlOutThroughTheFallout
Summary: So, monsters are a thing now. Who would’ve guessed? It didn’t bother you either way though if you were being honest about it. It’s not like you actually ever talk to anyone, right?Right?-or-You’re a total shy bean who never talks to anyone, till a big ol’ creepy skeleton moves into the apartment next to you. Everything will be all good as long as you can avoid his overbearing personality. No problem, right?





	1. Chapter 1

  Today had started like every other day. You woke up, went through the motions of your morning routine, and now you were curled up in your chair that faced a large picture window while you drank your tea. Everything was peachy, _boring_ , but peachy. It was still kind of dark outside, but you loved watching the colors play across the sky while you geared up for the day. 

  You hadn’t had a weekend off in months, and you planned to spend this one is comfy undies while you gorged yourself on pizza and other terrible foods and booze. _Lots and lots of booze!_ While you run through a mental checklist of what groceries you’d need to go buy today, you watched a large moving van roll to a stop outside your building.

  **New neighbors, huh? More people to avoid when getting the mail** , you thought with a soft laugh as you drained your cup and got up to get dressed. Sitting down your cup on the windowsill you watched two large skeletons climb out of the moving van, and _boy_ if that didn’t stop you in your tracks.

  **Monsters?** Now they didn’t actually bother you, and they had been surfaced for a couple of years. You worked with a few on some of your contracts through work, and a few even lived in your building in the basement floors. But the sight of them made your heart speed a little, which was very odd to you. You weren’t scared of damn monsters! They were huge, even from here though. Maybe it was their size that made you break out into a sweat? **Wait why were you sweating!?!**

  You watched as one, the taller one with a large crack running down his face, lifted his arms above his head and started yelling at the other. _That one._ Oh boy, he looked like trouble. Even though he was the shorter of the two, you could tell even from here that he would tower over you. He was wider than you thought a skeleton could be. He would totally engulf you if you hugged him, you would bet you wouldn't even be able to fit your arms around his chest! That thought sent a little thrill through your belly. **Wait what the hell!!? I don't touch anyone, _ever_.**

  The shorter red one threw his head errr skull back with a laugh before taking another large puff from his cigar. Did you see gold in his mouth?? A gold tooth? **Devious! _No, no, no_ , not devious, dangerous**. He looked like bad news. Really bad, stinky, bad, bad news.

  **Oh well,** you huffed as you turned to head toward your bedroom. It’s not like they’ll be moving up here with you anyway. You lived on the top floor of your apartment building. There were only 2 apartments up here, and thanks to trust fund granny, you lived comfy in your lavish home, without paying a dime. It also meant that no one else had been able to foot the monthly rent thus no neighbors for you up here **thank god err...thank granny!** Those monsters couldn’t afford to live up here, right? They were _totally_ moving downstairs in one of those empty apartments. No big deal!

 

   What you didn’t catch is what the skeletons had spoken to each other, and if you had you might’ve decided you didn’t really need to go out today. And you _so_ didn’t see them staring up at your window when you left, their better eyesight catching a great glimpse at your half naked, wild bed-head, tea drinking self.

**Oh, Sans couldn’t wait to meet his new neighbor...**


	2. Take me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me your desire, why you pulled me from the fire, and we'll seal the deal with a kiss."

   Ok so you lied to yourself this morning. Today sucked. Sucked _super duper_ big balls. Why had you decided to leave your house again? Oh yeah, food. Food and booze. After the deal with the skeletons this morning you were in a weird mood. You couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Were you angry? Not really... Depressed? Well that was given. Maybe you were horny? That didn’t seem too far off, but it was weird nonetheless. Never had someone, human or not brought about this off feeling that had settled in your stomach. What if you ended up liking the guy and he hated humans? What if he like humans, but not you. Would he be into your body? What about your face? Would he think you were pretty? _What is wrong with you_ , why did it even matter?!?

   The alcohol was easy enough to get though, and it had only taken a little tugging of your shirt down at the corner store to get the poor sap working the register to sell you the stuff. Were all men that easy to manipulate or was it just horny teenage boys? You couldn’t blame the poor kid though, even you were impressed by your breasts. They were large and round and propped up in your bra they looked even better.

   You laughed to yourself quietly as you strolled through the grocery store slowly, stopping on the aisle with pasta and pizza things. Did you feel like actually cooking dinner or did you want to be the laziest person on the planet and just eat takeout tonight? You looked down at your stomach, hand going to the tiny pudge that never left your midsection. Could you afford to keep eating like shit? You didn’t really have the motivation to work out, so you decided against the takeout. **No more bad food. For now, at least.** While you compared spaghetti sauces, someone turned the lights off in the store.

 _Huh? Why were the lights off??!_ You turned around quickly and realized the lights weren’t out, someone had blocked them out. Someone who was a very large, intimidating skeleton who might’ve been the starring role in some of your _not so nice_ fantasies today. If the power he gave off wasn’t enough to make you feel small, his size surely did. You didn’t even come up to his chest for christ sakes! You whimpered softly as you clutched the jar of sauce to your chest tilting your head back to look up at the big monster.

   Your eyes ran over his red shirt, his black jacket lined with fur at the hood, and finally up to the shit eating grin on his face his gold tooth gleaming lowly from the overhead light. Why did his sharp teeth do funny things to your heart? Finally, you looked him in the eyes and felt a shiver run down your spine. His red eyes were gleaming down at you, it was clear he was enjoying how uncomfortable you were. **When did he get so close to you? Why was he so fucking close to you?!?!**

   You let out a small cough and shifted to the side a little bit, trying to put some steps and distance between the two of you. That odd feeling washed over you again, this time settling in your lower stomach. Was this what all those smut books you read was talking about? Was this attraction? Should you be this uneasy around someone you were attracted to? Your heart pounded loudly, and you prayed to the gods above he couldn’t hear. **(he could)**

   “Oh, um, excuse me s-sir..” You spoke quietly, trying to dismiss yourself unsuccessfully as you took another step to the side closer to your shopping buggy.

  “Mmm, hey there baby girl. Be a doll and hand me that big jar o' sauce, hmm?” He grumbled out in a low tone as he took one hand out from his jacket pockets, pointing to a lower shelf behind you. You couldn’t help the flush that covered your cheeks, you could even feel it hit the tips of your ears. His voice! **Oh, gods his voice**. It was like whiskey poured over gravel before it was lit on fire. You’d be ashamed to admit, but there was no mistaking you were definitely horny. That’s what the feeling was. If the heat in your stomach and racing heart wasn’t enough to prove this to you, the uncomfortable stickiness in your underwear did. You felt dirty. _Yeesh_.

   Wait what did he say? He asked you a question! You felt like a dipshit, standing there clutching spaghetti sauce to your chest staring slack-jawed at him.

   “Oh yes! Of course!” you answered a little too enthusiastically, and you grimaced to yourself as you put your sauce in the buggy next to you. You looked like an overeager slutty dog. Yeah, you’re such an idiot, who thinks of a slutty dog? Leaning down, you pointed to one of the larger glass jars on the bottom shelf.

  “This one, right?” you asked with a glance over your shoulder, only to find his eyes were trained on your bare legs and hell if that didn’t send a strike of lightning through you. Did he like what he saw? Was he turned off by your thick thighs, your big ass? Again. **WHY DID THIS MATTER SO MUCH TO YOU?!?!**

   While you internally debated of whether or not you met this stranger’s standards, he made a noncommittal noise that sounded like a yes, so you grabbed the big jar with both hands. Holy hell it was heavy! How many people was he cooking spaghetti for? Probably for the other big guy. **And girlfriends** , that had to be it. They were way too attractive to not have girlfriends. **Whatever**. You turned around and struggled a little to lift the jar up for him, avoiding looking at him in the eyes again. Big mistake. You caught the sight of a bright red tongue peeking out from behind his teeth, as he slid it against his gold tooth. The thought of that tongue sent another rush of wetness between your legs. You needed to bail, and a s a p before you just laid down right here in the grocery store for him. Can a hole just open up and swallow you now? Were you not mortified enough? **What had you done to anger the gods today?!**

   “Here oh um.. Here you go, sir. Sorry about being your way.” You said as you thrust the jar against his stomach. You pulled your hands back quickly when he brought his up to grab the jar, his hand completely hiding the thing.

**Oh god, just kill me here please look at those hands.**

  “I'm just gonna, uhh, go this way now.” You point toward your buggy with your head lowered. Hadn’t you seen that on animal channel once? Don’t look the dangerous things in the eyes? Cause they saw it as a challenge, _right_???

   “Heh, thank you baby girl. You seem familiar, have we met before?” he asked before you could make a quick getaway. When you glanced up again he had a look on his face that he knew exactly where he knew you from. Had he seen you in town before and you didn’t know? Did he know you were watching him today?? That wasn’t possible, _right??? **RIGHT?!**_

  **No. We haven’t met, but I’ve totally been thinking about you all day. That’d be a wonderful thing to say, wouldn’t it? Thinking about how big you are, how you would completely engulf me in your arms, how big your-… Wait do skeleton monsters even have cocks?**

   His bark of laughter brought you out of your stream of questioning, and you gave him an odd look, your hands grasping the handle to your buggy a little tighter.

  “That’s a bit of a personal question, isn’t it? Though if you wanna know so bad, I’d be more than willing to help you find out.” He answered with another dark laugh, and you could see the slightest redness spread across his cheekbones.

  **What the hell? What was he talking about?? Can he read your thoughts or some-**

    _Oh god_. Did you say what you were thinking _out loud_?!?!

   “Oh god, I’m just going to leave before any more stupid shit comes out of my mouth. God’s forgive me I think I have a fever that’s making me say stupid shit.” You rambled quickly while you took off, completely leaving your grocery buggy behind as you booked it out of the store.

  Yeah, you’ll just spend the rest of forever ordering take out and never leaving your house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. Idk how many chapters it will take for me to finish this stupid plot I have so just bear with me LOL


End file.
